Challenges!
by creationschimera
Summary: Here are some Idea's that while I would love to write them. I will never have the time but I would love to see someone else write them (If you do use one PLEASE PM me so I can read it!) THANK YOU! P.S. Review let me know what you think of my Ideas!
1. Awaken the Creepypasta

Naruto Challenge 1

**Creepypasta Invasion**

Summary

After defeating Kakuzu and Hinda Naruto and company hear and cough and find that Kakuzu in still alive and gives them a warning. He tells them he was once part of a group before the Akasuki called **Bukimina pasuta (Creepypasta)** and was known as Hoodie but now that he will die they will be coming to create hell on earth as his death is the signal for them to awaken. He also gives them all the information on them he could. He says that they were once normal people but their names have been lost to the passage of time.

In other words Kakuzu was actually a good guy, and was the only sane member of the group and was able to trick them into going into some form of hibernation until his death. He hoped to live until the end of time so he could save the world from them.

* * *

_Kakuzu's __**Earth Grudge Fear**__ is transfers to Naruto in an attempt to save itself giving Naruto the ability to use __**Earth Grudge Fear**_

_Now Naruto and friends must fight both Akasuki and Bukimina Pasuta_

_Pairings (Refer to list on my profile page)_

_No Bashing is preferable_

_NO YOAI!_

_Good Kurama/Kyuubi (MALE)_

* * *

_**Members of Bukimina Pasuta**_

_**Name: Unknown**_

_**Bingo book name: Slender man**_

_**Appearance- **__Male_

_Age: Unkown_

_Tall 7 or 8 feet,_

_Thin_

_Ghostly white skin _

_Wears a Black Suit with a white undershirt and red tie, black pants, and shoes_

_No discernable facial features or more actuate no facial features at all_

_**History- **__Formerly a mercenary for hire, He was born the son of a women who had the Dark release and A Father who was a Nara that went missing-nin from Konoha. He grew up on the run with his parents but sadly he was mute and at most could make out sounds that were disturbingly like static. He holds deep hatred for Konoha as he was forced to watch as Konoha Hunter-nin killed his father and mother in front of him after that in a fit of rage he murdered them all by somehow combining Dark and Shadow releases together in order to create__** Void Release**__. Now though the only things he remembers about that night are his parent's dying faces and the fact that the Hunter-nin's masks were all blank._

_**Abilities**_

_**Void Release **__a mixture of both dark and Shadow release that enables the user to move completely undetected as the user passes through dimensions _

_Is able to control and use both Dark and Shadow release individually to high extent_

_Virtually undetectable_

_Small abilities in shapeshifting_

_Mid-Short Range fighter but is capable at long range to a lesser extent_

_Extremely High Tracking Skills_

_Expert in Surprise attacks_

_By combining both his lightning and Void Releases he is able to teleport at extreme speeds _

_**Weapons:**_

_**Affinity- Dark, Shadow, Void, Raiton**_

_**Rank (In each area of justu)**_

_**Ninjustu- S-rank**_

_**Genjustu-B- rank**_

_**Taijustu- High A-rank**_

_**Kenjustu- unknown**_

_**Fuinjustu- unknown**_

* * *

_**Name: unknown**_

_**Bingo Book name: The Observer.**_

_**Appearance: **__Male_

_Average Hieght_

_Age: appears to be in between 18 to 24_

_**History- **__Unknown but possible has MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder)_

_**Abilities- **__Expert with next to no match in Espionage_

_ Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat_

_Possibly high aptitude for Fuinjustu (Rumored able to have some control over Time and Space)_

_Sociopathic_

_**Affinity- Doton,Raiton**_

_**Weapons: **__possible hidden weapon is so not sure what kind_

_**Rank (In each type of justu)**_

_**Ninjustu- Unknown**_

_**Genjustu- B-rank**_

_**Taijustu- A-rank**_

_**Kenjustu- Unknown**_

_**Fuinjustu- S-rank**_

* * *

_**Name: unknown**_

_**Bingo Book Name: Smile Dog**_

_**History**_

_He was originally a member of the first pack of the Inukuzu clan and was of beta status. He was unsatisfied with his position and repeatedly challenge the alpha to battle for his right however he was never able to win in a straight fight as such he resorted to underhanded tactics and was discovered to have cheated he was banished from the clan along with his ninken whom somehow was the reason for his winning._

_As he left his pack in shame he vowed revenge upon their descendants. It was later found that he had stolen the knowledge to the forbidding jutsu of the Inukuzu clan. As soon as this knowledge came about the alpha the pack immediately rushed out to put a stop to him. The battle lasted longer than any of the others they are ever had however when it was made apparent that he would lose smiles then used the forbidden technique the only problem with this was that he had never practiced or had any idea of what this technique would do. As such when he used it he merged with his ninken and due to his own inexperience the technique went horribly wrong._

_He grew to over 7 feet tall and as he grew he became a werewolf in appearance however his mental abilities remained he was driven bat shit crazy as well as the fact that his face had a permanent smile and his human teeth were still in his mouth as opposed to canine teeth._

_It was soon found that he had defeated the alpha and had proceeded to devour his carcass. When the alpha is remains were found the Inukuzu mourned for their loss and after they buried his body. They decided they no longer wished to be a nomadic clan and they decided to join a bigger pack which led to their decision to join Konoha._

_It is unknown as to how he obtained the Hyoton bloodline but it is theorized by the more religious of the Inukuzu clan that he struck a deal with the guardian of hell Cerberus._

_**Appearance: **__male, over 7 foot tall, werewolf, is that of canine teeth he has human teeth, nude... Yeah_

_**Abilities**_

_Massive build built for both strength and speed_

_Monstrous claws that can easily tear through flesh_

_is able to incorporate his affinities in multiple ways leading one to believe he has high control over all of them_

_**Affinity: Futon, Suiton, Hyoton**_

_**Weapons: none**_

_**Rank (In each type of justu)**_

**Ninjustu- high A – rank**

**Genjustu-nonexistent**

**Taijustu- S rank**

**Kenjustu- high A – rank**

**Fuinjustu- nonexistent**

* * *

**Name: Unknown**

**Bingo Book Name: Jeff the Killer**

**Appearance: **Male, 18 to 20 years old, Shaggy black hair, wears a white hoodie with black pants and average Tennis shoes, Most notable Feature is his face It is bleached white. He in a psychotic breakdown cut his mouth out to give himself a permanent smile and burned his eyelids off creating a black ring around his eye's.

**History:**

He was an average person who lived with his parents and brother on the border of Kaze no Kuni until around his early teenage years he nearly killed a couple of gang members who were trying to rob him and his brother.

The gang members framed him and his brother saying they attacked them. Jeff's brother took all the blame in order to protect him and Jeff was devastated. Not long after the three gang members returned during a public event and attempted to kill Jeff.

The boss member was killed when he pissed Jeff off and Jeff in his anger knocked him down quickly having unlocked his dormant Swift release and proceeded to beat the boss member to death with his bare hands.

The other members were shocked at seeing their boss killed and in a fit of rage chased after Jeff who ran trying to get them away from the crowd who watched on in shock. After successfully luring them away he ducked into a nearby building to prevent them from boxing him in.

The second they were both inside Jeff turned and lunged at them unintentionally knocking over a container of bleach burning him. One of the members took this chance and through his lighter at Jeff setting him on fire forcing him to jump out of the nearest window.

Before blacking out the last thing he heard was that screams of people and men who rushed to put out the flames

When Jeff woke up he was in the hospital covered in bandages. His mother explained that his brother was being freed do to all the witnesses who heard the boss gang member admit that they were the ones to attack first.

Jeff was relieved at this but by this point something had snapped inside of him and it was only made worse when the bandages were removed showing Jeffs bleached face.

What disturbed everyone was the joy Jeff took in his appearance. So much so that when he was allowed home His mother woke up to find him in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror only he used one of the kitchen knives to carve a smile up the sides of his face giving himself a permanent smile and had burned his eyelids out.

He turned to his mother and asked if she thought he was handsome. She studdered saying yes before she quickly returned to her husband and woke him up asking him to get his sword only for Jeff to appear behind her and say "you lied Mommy"

His brother Liu woke up to the sound of screams and was about to see what was going on only for the door to open and his brother wake in covered in blood and wielding his father's katanna and push him back to the bed and say "Go to Sleep"

**Abilities**

High ability in his bloodline and other affinities

Mastery in Kenjustu (only matched by Nemesis)

Is a Masochist (Loves the feeling of pain)

Is a Juggernaut (Can't stop won't stop)

Enjoys causing emotional turmoil with Disturbing Genjustu

**Affinities: Raiton, Futon, Swift Release**

**Weapons: **Katana (Ichigo's Katana in Banki form)

**Rank (In each type of justu)**

**Ninjustu- A-rank bordering S-rank**

**Genjustu- A-rank**

**Taijustu- A-rank**

**Kenjustu- S-rank**

**Fuinjustu- Nonexistent**

* * *

**Name: Unknown**

**Bingo Book Name: Eyeless Jack**

**Appearance: **Wears a completely black hoodie and pants with Combat boots. His Daggers hang from his sides ready to be drawn. While he wears a white mask we are informed that he is blind and has no eyes period.

**History: **His History is largely unknown except that he was born in Mizu no Kuni and that he has an affinity for blood and gore. On top of the fact he is a cannibal. We are also told that he loved blood so much that he found a way to manipulate his Water Affinity into Blood Release(By combining his water and Earth Releases to control the liquid and various minerals in the blood). It is unknown as to how he remains able to look as if he is in his late teens at most.

**Abilities: **

High ability with water, earth, and blood releases

Excels in close range combat

He shows extraordinary ability and acrobatics

is an extraordinary sensor

near perfect chakra control

**Affinities- Suiton, Doton, Blood Release**

**Weapons: **A Pair of 8 inch daggers with seals that help him manipulate the blood he draws

**Rank (In each type of justu)**

**Ninjustu- S-rank**

**Genjustu-Nonexistent (But Visual genjustu are useless against him)**

**Taijustu- A-rank**

**Kenjustu- High-A-rank**

**Fuinjustu-B-rank**

**Name: Unknown**

* * *

**Bingo Book Name: Laughing Jack**

**Appearance- **Male, Extremely pale, Shaggy black hair, wears a mime Costume with two tufts of fur on the shoulders, has a pointy Black and white target nose, Very sharp teeth, clawed hands

**History- **Once a master puppeteer of Suna during its first years he was banished for creating the art of Human puppetry and being the first to perform the Self-Puppetization justu, But his is complete while sasori had stored his heart into his puppet body Jack was able to seal his soul into his puppet body eliminating that weakness. His Identity was lost when Sunagakura destroyed all evidence of his existence

**Abilities**

Master of puppetry

Feels no pain due to his body being a puppet

Despite his clownish behavior is an expert strategist

Master of Poisons

**Affinities- Unknown **

**Weapons: -**Puppets Favors small child puppets, However upon waking up he went out in search of more powerful bodies to add to his collection and with the observers help came across three very special bodies: The Third Raikage, The Second Hokage, and The Third Kazekage Puppet (Who he found sealed away in suna)

**Rank (In each type of justu)**

**Ninjustu- A-rank alone, S-rank with puppets**

**Genjustu-B-rank**

**Taijustu- B-rank**

**Kenjustu- A-rank**

**Fuinjustu- A bordering S-rank**

* * *

**Name Unknown**

**Bingo Book Name: Nemesis**

**Appearance**: Female, Early twenties at most, long brown hair, average height, most distinguishing feature is that her left eye is a normal green color where as her right eye is pitch black with a glowing red iris that looks like a circle with an X inside of it. Some of the skin beneath her right eye is also torn away but resembles the same black color as her eye, Wears a simple red short sleeve shirt with black pants that reach down to her mid-calf and has black Combat boots

**History**- Early childhood unknown only that she was born somewhere in Kusa No Kuni, she is suspected for being an assassin for hire during the Second Shinobi World War. How she retains her youth is unknown

**Weapons: **An oversized purple yoyo with a pentagram symbol on both sides**.**

**Abilities:**

Tarantula Summoner

Weapons Mistress

Her yoyo is able to take the form of five different weapons

Its standard yoyo form made for mid-range attacks and capture. Blades extend from the yoyo and are used to cut

A spear, the spears blade extends from one end of the yoyo as the handle extends from the opposite side. Mid to long range if thrown

Dual swords, The string of the yoyo is sealed as the wheel separates into two pieces handles extend out the back while scimitar blades extend out of the front. Short range

Bow, Two blades extend upward and downward as the string reaches both forming the bow. (Long range) Ammo is pure chakra.

Clawed Gauntlets, Much like the Dual swords the string is sealed and the wheel separates however the two pieces now land on her hands and transform into gauntlets that reach up to her shoulders (Defense and redirection with minor offensive qualities)

**Affinities: **all primary affinities but at most high B-rank mastery over them

**Rank (In each type of justu)**

**Ninjustu- A-rank**

**Genjustu-B-rank**

**Taijustu- High A-rank**

**Kenjustu(or just weapons in general)- S-rank **

**Fuinjustu- Possible A-rank**


	2. Dr Uzumaki

Challenge 2

**Naruto PHD**

-Exert from Mr. Uzumaki's Doctorate thesis-

Kekkai Genkai or Bloodline Limits while the general public think they are found in someone's DNA, Though this is not entirely false, They can be found in a much more obvious place and as a much more extractable substance. They can be found as enzymes within the very blood that flows through your body.

* * *

Good Kurama(MALE NO YOAI!)

Smart Naruto but only on the topic of genetics and blood otherwise he is still the same

Naruto uses his Knowledge of Genetics and Hematology to extract and absorb bloodlines with Kurama's help

Pairing (Refer to table at the top of my profile)(Otherwise Optional)

Preferably Good Sasuke

Take's place during or after the Timeskip(Just so it makes sense)

Strong Naruto

Stronger Akatuski (Optional but preferable to make Battles more interesting)

NO Bashing


	3. Naruto: Summoner of the Six Beasts

Challenge 3

Naruto: Summoner of Six Beasts

What would happen if Naruto came across one of the six known legendary contract of the Sage of six paths, While on the Mission to wave.

Summons will preferably include

Xenomorphs

Godzilla

Hellhounds

Dragons

Chimera's

Kraken or Leviathan

Naruto will find the Summoning scrolls as his life goes so at most three contracts by the end of the first part of the series

Each summon will give naruto ONE Weapon or type of justu

**Example:** Xenomorphs give Naruto a taijustu style but Godzilla gives naruto Senjustu, Dragons give him ninjustu, Chimera's give him Kenjustu, Hellhounds give him Fuinjustu, Kraken or leviathan give him genjustu. (Use whichever for whatever)

There must be a hidden Summoning scroll with a summon clan that you can decide who will teach naruto Kinjustu(Forbidden Techniques)

or

Each summoning clan teaches him 1 Kinjustu each

Pairing- (Refer to list at top of my profile)

Good Sasuke (Optional)

Good Kurama (Optional BUT MUST BE MALE)

NO YOAI


	4. Sage of Chakra

**Challenge 4**

**Naruto Chakra Bender(No not a narutoXavatar crossover)**

When naruto is tested for his affinity he finds that he doesn't have one towards any element but to pure chakra itself. Let's see how the world is changed from this one fact being changed.

* * *

_Naruto's affinity is towards pure chakra obviously_

_Pairing (Please refer to my list at the top of my profile)_

_Preferably Good Sasuke (He could be a spy for Konoha to get info on Orochimaru for all I care) but it is (Optional)_

_Good Kurama (PLEASE! KEEP HIM MALE!)_

_Naruto can use chakra much like the people in Avatar by manipulating it to his will_

_Naruto must have various original justu_

_NO YOAI!_

**Example Chapter**

"Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. These are the basic foundation for Ninjustu every ninja's chakra falls into one of these groups" Explained Kakashi as he held a hand up with all five fingers stretched out while the other hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out a few slips of paper.

"What's that for?" asked Naruto as he saw the paper. It had been decided that Naruto needed to learn his Chakra Affinity in order to grow stronger and being Naruto he was giddy to get stronger

Kakashi merely held up one of the slips of paper and had Naruto watch because in an instant the paper crumpled.

Naruto surprised by this asked what that meant

Kakashi replyed "This means that I have an Affinity for lightning so now we have to check what affinity you have."

Naruto nodded excitedly as he grabbed the paper from Kakashi's outstretched hand.

Kakashi watched closely as naruto charged it with chakra but after a minute nothing happened.

Kakashi though confused had said "I guess your chakra hasn't aligned with an element yet."

Naruto asked "What do you mean?"

Kakashi coughed and said "It's like puberty no one develops at the same pace."

Naruto blushed and mumbled "Ero-sensei"

Kakashi sighed and said "I guess we can't do this until."

At this point Kakashi was cut off by Naruto's scream.

Kakashi turned to see the chakra sensitive paper in Naruto's hand began to glow a bright blue color with some red showing up every now and then.

Naruto stared in shock at what his paper was doing which was replicated by Kakashi's own face though no one could see behind his mask.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and asked excitedly "Kakashi-Sensei what does this effect mean?!"

Kakashi shook his head and said "Honestly Naruto I have no idea."

Naruto confused asked what he meant and Kakashi answered and said "I have never seen or heard of chakra paper acting like this so I'm honestly stumped as to what it means."

Naruto frowned and said "So how do find out?"

Kakashi shrugged before saying "Best idea I have is to ask Hokage-sama and if she has no idea to try and research it in the library."

Naruto grumbled something about boring deathtraps but Kakashi ignored it saying "Well let's get to it."


	5. Naruto: the Purifier

Challenge 5

Naruto: The Purifier

Naruto has a dream bestowed on him by his sensei. To bring peace to the world but after he actually thinks about it he realizes that with so many unpure techniques out there it may be impossible. So what does Naruto do he sets out to learn every forbidden justu out there and find a way to make them pure.

_Naruto must learn a crap ton of forbidden jutsu_

_He must find a way to make it where the jutsu aren't abominations or find a way to make them not evil._

_Example: The __**Chimera Technique**__ usually requires the sacrifice of several lives to absorb their bloodlines. Naruto would learn it and make it to where you don't have to sacrifice anyone's life._

_If Naruto comes across someone who uses a dark justu he will learn the justu and purify it before fighting them with the purified version._

_Pairing (Refer to my profile list)_

_Good Kurama/Kyuubi (Male)_

_No Yoai!_

_Good Sasuke (preferable but not necessary) _


	6. The Hidden Kyuubi

**Naruto Challenge 6**

**Naruto: The Hidden Kyuubi**

While Training with Jiraya Naruto takes an interest in Fuinjustu and being who he is does something incredibly stupid by trying to mess with the Seal that holds the Kyuubi. In this stupid action Naruto actually allows more of the kyuubi's chakra to escape and it quickly covers him in a cocoon and when he emerges he finds that his body looks just like Kyuubi's body (Think like when Gaara went mini Shukaku)

* * *

_Naruto has Kurama's body but no control over anything_

_With Jiraya's help he covers himself in advanced Transformation seals that make him appear normal (This is after Jiraya attacks him thinking Kurama took over and Naruto somehow convinces him otherwise)_

_That Night naruto is dragged into his mindscape and Kurama being the benevolent being he is...laughs at naruto like there's no tomorrow until Naruto just breaksdown_

_Kurama seeing this is reminded of his past by seeing the mini kyuubi that is naruto and eventually becomes a big brother figure or something like that._

_Pairings(Check the list on my profile)_

_Obviously Good Kurama_

_Good Sasuke (Optional)_

_NO BASHING  
NO YOAI_


	7. The Hearts Egg

Naruto Challenge 8

Crossover

(Naruto X Shugo Chara)

Ok so I watch like the first four or five episodes of this anime and though "Ok this is adorable and has a heck of a lot of potential in Naruto so

-Summary-

Naruto has always hidden behind a mask, in doing so it became the norm for him and he can't seem to get out of it, what would happen if he wished that he show his real-self one night. Only to wake up to find two little eggs right next to him the next morning and when they hatch they help him in his journey to become both Hokage and himself.

_Pairing: Check my profile list_

_NO Bashing_

_NO Yoai!_

_Kurama must be one of his little guardians that hatched from the egg (Kurama's soul is used to create the egg making him a chibi fox guardian that symbolizes Naruto's Innocence and prankster personality. He is otherwise the same) (Seriously how he looks is up to you just type in chibi Kyuubi and choose whichever one you like best)_

_The other will look like Naruto only he will wear a white version of Naruto's jumpsuit and have Wolf ears, paws, feet, and a tail. All of which are white and his ears have a red interior. His eyes are Golden (He symbolizes Naruto will to protect those he views as precious to him and grows stronger the more Naruto want's to protect)_

_His Character change will, for those of you who don't know, fuse him and either Kurama or Okami(Naming this one is up to you) giving him their abilities. (He must learn the abilities and that will take TIME!)_

_He will not be sole reliant on them either and will work at improving his other skill as well._

_They will offer support and help as they see fit or just take over for a second to get Naruto into some form of trouble that to anyone else would be hilarious!_

_The other Rookies must at some point during the original series get their own little guardians_


	8. Dota unleashed

**Naruto Challenge 8  
**

**Naruto x Dota2 Crossover!**

**The Deck of Dota**

**Summary**

After learning the **Shadow Clone Justu** Naruto decides to search for something else. He finds a deck of cards sealed inside each card has the image of some kind of creature and instructions on what they do. Naruto reads the instructions that tell him he found a deck made of cards that various creature were sealed into and each of these creatures actually took form from residual chakra left behind by the biju over time. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses but all of them are frightening in their own right.

* * *

_The Cards are all creatures from Dota 2_

_Naruto must become friends with some of the creatures (I would love to see Visage, Lycan, or Riki maybe all three)_

_Eventually The creatures he bonds with can fuse with him and he wears them like armor gaining their abilities (After Timeskip if you want or limit it to only one or two armor forms before Timeskip)  
_

_No Pairing Naruto with any female DOTA Characters _

_Acceptable Pairings can be found on my profile page (so long as the girl is from Naruto only) _

_No Bashing_

_No Yoai_

_Good Kurama_

_Good Sasuke (Dependent on you)_

_Not Useless Sakura_

_Heck have Naruto give some of the rookies a creature or two for all I care_


End file.
